Musings of Two Rangers
by Chounette
Summary: [PRDT] Post Fighting Spirit. Conner and Kira have a... deep conversation. [One shot]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Power Rangers Dino Thunder_ and most of it is fictional anyway, or I'd have Conner McKnight tied to my bed right now and wouldn't be here writing this. ;)  
  
**Author's Note:** sigh I actually got this idea a couple weeks ago, at 4:30 AM, and was forced to write it down immediately, or I wouldn't have been able to go back to sleep (as a matter of fact, I lay awake in bed for the next hour, until my alarm clock went off). So I got maybe half of it done then, and finished one day during English class as when had a sub and I'd already finished my work.  
  
**Dedication:** To two of my friends who are going through some bad stuff right now. Also to my boyfriend who took the time to review this before I posted. And to another dear friend of mine who felt the need to interrupt me every two minutes while I was writing the story. ;)  
  
**Pairing:** Kira/Conner  
  
**Spoiler Warnings:** _Fighting Spirit_ (very slightly)  
  
**Summary:** Post-_Fighting Spirit_. Conner and Kira have a… deep conversation.

* * *

"You were _crying_. Don't try to deny it, Conner. I _saw_ you. We all did." Kira looked at him with twinkling eyes, a smug smile gracing her lips.  
  
"I wasn't," Conner protested.  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was _not_!" Conner was getting annoyed, and was also starting to regret ever offering Kira a ride home. It had been the most likely idea at the time, as he was heading home as well, while both Ethan and Trent had various things to do at the Cyberspace. Besides, he would never say no to an opportunity to spend some time alone with her.  
  
"I still reckon you were," Kira said, snuggling into the comfy seat of the Mustang. Conner didn't reply, as he was concentrating on the road ahead - there was a really tight turn coming up. "I think it's cute," she added after a moment of silence.  
  
_Oh yeah, I did it!_ Conner congratulated himself mentally as he successfully manoeuvred the car past the difficult part of the road. Then Kira's words sunk in. "_What?_"  
  
"I think it's cute," she repeated.  
  
"What's cute in a guy crying?" he asked.  
  
"Aha! I knew you'd confess. And what's cute in a guy crying is that the guy is showing his sensitive side, it lets us girls know that boys are able to let their feelings show every one in a while." She shrugged.  
  
Conner threw a quick glance in her direction. "I didn't confess anything. And how do you girls come up with all this thoughtful stuff?"  
  
Kira shrugged again. "Girl thing. I guess we were made to think that way." She smiled devilishly. "And you _were_ crying."  
  
"I wasn't!"  
  
"You were!"  
  
"_NOT!_" And there they went again. 17-year-olds acting as if they were five.  
"You're sensible, Conner. Just admit it," Kira told him, hazel eyes staring up at him.  
  
"Soccer players are not sensible."  
  
Kira stared at him in disbelief. "Where did that come from? Besides, _jocks_ aren't sensitive. You're not a jock, therefore you can be sensitive."  
  
"Now, where did _that_ come from?" Conner countered. "Just three days ago you told me I was nothing but a dumb jock."  
  
Kira blushed slightly at the memory. "You know I didn't mean it," she said softly.  
  
"Wrong," Conner objected. "I never know with you. I can never know what you mean to say, and what you don't. You're… un-understandable, Kira."  
  
She laughed. "Un-understandable?" He glowered at her. "Oh, alright!"  
  
"What I meant," Conner said, choosing his words carefully, "is that you're complicated. I don't get you at all. Like, the way that one minute you're being all nice to me, then the next you're practically planning my murder."  
  
"That's because you're tactless and stupid," she said haughtily.  
  
"And you are susceptible," he retorted. Kira stiffened, turning to look at him with the icier glare she could muster up. A small tugged at his lips. "See?"  
  
She leaned back in her seat. "I hate you."  
  
"You don't mean it."  
  
"Oh _yeah_, I do."  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"You're so touchy, Kira," Conner stated smugly.  
  
Kira pursed her lips. "You know what? I'll admit I'm susceptible the day you will admit you're sensible. Meaning, never."  
  
Conner stared at the road ahead. Kira watched him, knowing his brain was working hard, torn as he was between admitting she was right or keeping his mouth shut and letting her kind of win anyway. "Oh, alright! I wasn't crying, okay? I just… shed a couple tears. Dr. O.'s speech touched me. But I wasn't crying. And if you repeat this to anyone, I will personally come and suffocate you in your sleep."  
  
"I promise I won't tell," Kira assured. "And maybe I'm a little susceptible." Conner gave her a sharp look. "Okay, a lot. Some people just rub me the wrong way, is all."  
  
"Posers, liars, hypocrites, snobs, cheerleaders, jocks…" Conner enumerated. He suddenly fell serious. "And me."  
  
"Only half the time. The other half… well, you're not so bad." Her cheeks tinted with pink.  
  
"Wow, Kira, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you just complimented me."  
  
"Maybe I did," she said lightly. "You know, I actually consider you as my best friend."  
  
"Why?" he asked in amazement. "We fight all the time!"  
  
"Exactly my point," she said. "The fact that we fight means that we can see each other's flaws. And that's important, at least in my eyes, that we've never put each other on a pedestal or anything."  
  
"Your thoughtfulness amazes me," Conner commented. "Well, here we are." He pulled to a stop in Kira's driveway.  
  
"Thanks for the ride," she told him, opening the car door.  
  
"Hey, Kira?" he said as she got out of the car and closed the door. She turned and leaned into the window. "I consider you as one of my best friends too."  
  
Kira beamed and leaned forward to brush her lips against his cheek. "I'll see you later." She walked up the path leading to her front door as Conner sat there, staring at her retreating back in disbelief. He finally backed out of the driveway as she turned to wave at him before walking into the house.


End file.
